Cult of Undead
Cult of Undead is the undead organization that planned to conquer the world between humanity and Freaks. The empire’s original intention was to destroy the world but change their plan after their discovery of Freakworld. The empire also served as main villains for Saintville Saga. They are created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Their theme song is Warcraft 3 Frozen Throne Soundtrack - Undead Theme. Their battle theme song is: Total War WARHAMMER -OST- Mannfred Von Carstein (Vampire Counts OST) Overview Origin Before the TF2 era, there's medieval era where an undead demon knight named Cosmo Thanatos seek to find the artifacts to create their ultimate weapon. However during their Dark Ages, the empire is found but frozen by a mysterious group of cult led by the gyspy. Centuries later at Freak era, Cosmo and his empire had shattered from their bound of ice magic and set out to conquer Earth. Although the world know Cosmo was defeated by an angel and mortal, Colonel Order and Lord Tippler respectively, but in truth they had help from 5 heroes. Despite their loss, the Earth had suffer massive loss and began using magic over science. Fearing they will be return, a gypsy named Scoutsy sealed away the empire from Earth to prevent them reaching back to their world. While sitting on their homeworld silently, Cosmo began to discover the plan from the demon queen, telling him he can access another dimension where the world exists with unique powered individuals known as Freaks . This lead to their new goal, merging the Freak World, stealing their life-force and reconquer them with armies of Freaks. However, Scoutsy had early warning and set out to stop them from happening. Purposes Their original goal is to conquer the world and rule them as The New Hell. However, when they discover Freak World, they decided to use them instead of redirecting assault with iron fist. Alignment Not much known from Earth, the Cult of Undead are always known for myth, urban legends and propoganda from Authority. In truth, the Cult of Undead are far pure evil with their long term strategy to reclaim Earth for themselves. Leaders Queen Doe Queen Doe is the true queen behind Cosmo's masterplan. Although she never showed up on Earth, Queen Doe had obsessed in conquering Earth to prove both Underworld and Afterlife wrong about humanity and freaks. Because of her determination and obssession, she began on her crusade of warpath with iron first, leading herself manipulating Cosmo Thanatos into creating the empire of undead demon and anniliate all existence include other demon clans and Afterlife. In truth, Queen Doe is also once human known as Lilith. Cosmo Thanatos Sovereign of the Undead Demons and the armies of Plague Warriors. Cosmo Thanatos is one of the most honorable, tenacious and good leader despite his overconfidence and arrogance. Under his deal from demon emperor, which reveal to be Queen Doe in disguise, Cosmo sets out to find artifacts while building his own armies of undead demons before conquering Earth. Further information at: https://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmo_Thanatos Cosmo Thanatos (Official).jpeg|Cosmo sits on his throne as ruler for Cult of Undead Generals Helldier Helldier may be Cosmo’s right-hand man, but in reality, he’s Con’s fallen friend. From his origin story, he was good friend of RED sniper, whom before he was Con. Helldier died in his fight but manage to tell Con the truth behind BLU's actual plan before enter Hell. This leads Cosmo witness his bravery and courage but eventually brainwashed to his second-in command after he reluctantly joined the group. https://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Helldier Cheshire Cheshire is a demon assassin whom worked for Cosmo herself. Although she may be evil filled with apathy, Cheshire is once quiet person from Tisha 's perspective. Due to her hatred on humanity, she was hired as demon assassin, causing her a complete apathy while killing her victim. Further information at: https://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Cheshire The Voodoo The Voodoo is a vagineer currently serving as general leader of their branches known as Knights of The Voodoo, the armies of undead cybernetic vagineers. In his story, a RED vagineer (before became the Voodoo) died recently after abandoned by other vagineers to a Freak named Painis Cucpake. After his recent loss, he swore his revenge and upset from their betrayal. However, he was transfer to the Underworld where Cosmo given his opportunity to dethroned The Original Vagineer. Eventually, RED vagineer agreed and became The Voodoo under Cosmo’s spell. The Voodoo soon became the leader of undead cybernetic vagineers, which lead them to get his opportunity to dethroned their superior by the time invasion arrived. Sombre Oracle Sombre is currently aligned with The Voodoo as his warlock for Knights of The Voodoo, the armies of undead cybernetic vagineers. In his story, Sombre Oracle is actually far older than most of them as he came from Dark Ages Era as warlock. After he willingly sacrifice his own soul to the Underworld, Sombre strike his deal with Cosmo to serve with him. Eventually he agreed and become his follower for many years. GateMaster The general of armies under one of Cosmo's branches known as Knight of Gatemasters. Under his rule, GateMaster resides in Coldfront while making his way to merge between his own world to alternate dimension known as Freak World in order to reclaim Earth. Further information at: https://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/GateMaster The Jester The Jester is one of Cosmo’s most trusted servant as he served to be Cosmo’s eyes and ears. Although Jester maybe zombie BLK scout, he is known to be unexpected zombie due to his ability of phasing and transform into wraith mode. Wraith mode may seems to be half-cloaked but it’s enough power to possess human body then rip them to shred once reappear. Without his abilities, Jester still resourceful and constantly wield dual Shortspots to keep his foe by distance. Throughout the storyline, Jester revealed to spy Saintville after the death of GateMaster. Jonah the Reptile Also as the serpent demon, Jonah was once a human as he's love interest of half-angel, Rubye. Unfortunately, things get array when he discovered her father is angel, Jonah fell in disbelief and began hating Rubye the fact she didn't told him who she really is. While trying to move on, Jonah was confronted by a warlock, Sombre Oracle and transform him into a demon with reptile appearance, cursing him to become the ravager of death. Helldier (Official).jpeg|Helldier's full appearance as second-in command Cheshire (Official Concept).jpeg|Cheshire's full appearance The Voodoo.jpeg|The Voodoo appearance as undead cybernetic vagineer Sombre Oracle.jpeg|Sombre Oracle as warlock The Jester.jpeg|The Jester's appearance as spy Jonah.jpeg|Jonah the Reptile's appearance as serpent demon Other Members Other members like Specter Spy, Amon and Trapper are constantly act as general bodyguards. However, most of them aren't unique like those due to their common abilities and traits. In short they're not counted as high ranking members but protectors to important leaders. Units Although they're expendables, but because of Cosmo's undead summoning, the armies are near limitless unless their power sources like Revenant Lich are destroyed. His armies included: *Mercenary Zombies - may be deceased regular mercenary but they're far stronger than average mercenary while wearing their BLU uniform with medieval theme cosmetics. *Skeleton Rogues - long time deceased units since late medieval era. Even they're now skeleton, they still active enough to run twice faster than average human and much harder to kill as a horde along with Mercenary Zombies. *Undead Footman - Base infantries wear basic armor with less protection on their head. *Undead Knight - Elite base infantries wear slightly heavy armor but mobile due to their armor weight. *Huntswalkers - Group of undead archers may firing their old fashion arrows against guns but they're well-coordinate and precise marksmen, making their enemies didn't want to underestimate with. *Huntswalker Goliath - Similar role to Huntswalkers but staying as defensive unit due to their size as they're larger than average humans. *Undead Mutant Cyber-Vagineer - These vagineers may be slightly weaker than average vagineers due to their lack of limb detachment, mobility and replicate like other RED vagineers, but their heavy armor and arsenals like arm-mounted machine gun and iron fists can easily crush human like piece of paper. In addition, they can use sonic scream to keep their aggressive close quarters at their distance. *Revenant Lich - The undead cleric who gain their ability to resurrect and summoning undead armies by their side. Although they're usually come by two, these clerics will dangerous if the enemy didn't destroy them for long period of time. *Undead Gargoyle - These undead demons maybe serve as minion but they're far more deadly as air units. As gargoyle, they have flight through umbrakinetic wings, super strength and high dermal armor. However they still can be killed by average rocket launcher or shot in the head by sniper bullet. *Undead Unholy Knights - These heavy infantries wear their heavy armor and heavily skilled in melee weapons. They're constantly act as general bodyguards along with Undead Royal Generals as their higher up. *Undead Royal Generals - They are known to be line along with Undead Unholy Knight as commander of units. Although they haven't got much info about them, but they do know these generals are once deceased generals and kings since the late medieval era, making them elite bodyguards to their leaders like Cosmo. Mercenary Zombies & Skeleton Rogues.jpeg|Mercenary Zombies and Skeleton Rogues charged in as their basic units Undead Footman.jpeg|Undead Footmen Undead Knight.jpeg|Undead Knight Huntswalker.jpeg|Huntsalkers lines up with their bow and arrrows. Huntswalker Goliath.jpeg|Huntswalker Goliaths staying on their base as main defenses Undead Mutant Cyber-Vagineer.jpeg|Undead Mutant Cyber-Vagineer appear in Underworld Revenant Lich & Undead Gargyole.jpeg|Revenant Liches and Undead Gargoyles as a group Undead Holy Knights & Undead Royal Generals.jpeg|Undead Unholy Knights and Undead Royal Guardsmen protect their higher order as bodyguards. Trivia *Cult of Undead are the main villain to Saintville storylines. *This organization took inspiration from medieval fantasy, which include White Walkers from Game of Thrones and several undead themes from both Warcraft 3 and Total War Warhammer *The faction is one of the most difficult theme to be constructed as the creator need long term research before starting the series. *Most of the units excluded Undead Mutant Cyber-Vagineer are based on medieval themes. *Although they may be demons, most of them are actually once human before becoming undead-demon. This led their actual reason to overthrow other Underworld if they succeeded conquer Earth. Thus bring their revolutionary to rule other Underworlds as the most superior clan. Category:Organizations Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Undead Category:Freaks with Theme Songs